Estrella de navidad
by Nathalie.S
Summary: -miren no puedo creerlo es santa claus!-.-q no existe...!-. -s...si, en nuestros corazones- ambas parejas levantaron la vista y observaron la ultima estrella que aparecia en el cielo. -pide un deseo hinata- -arigato, uchiha-san-


**Estrella de navidad**

**Sasuke U. /Hinata H.**

**Nota: **Si, debería estar avanzando con la conti de mi fic, pero no pude evitar llenarme del espíritu navideño que ronda estas fechas, se que no es uno de mis mejores trabajos –lo hice en 1 hora- pero espero que lo disfruten =)

Tengo una importante noticia que darles, me ire de campamento el 26, 27 y 28, por lo que no pondré la actualización de _dos almas_ hasta próximo año, o no lo se… veremos que tal me va en este transcurso de la semana y veré si lo puedo poner antes.

**Feliz navidad a todos**

&

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La observo contemplando las Escandalosas riñas de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo a la distancia. Por primera vez en toda la noche, uchiha sasuke se detuvo a ver a su pareja, hinata hyuuga.

No es que en verdad fueran "pareja" y mucho menos el calificativo novios. Tampoco eran amigos, ni conocidos. Si, es cierto que la hyuuga no era una completa desconocida. La había visto en los exámenes chunnin y gennin un par de veces, pero el conocerla de vista no le convertía en alguien del cual su vida lo sabes como la palma de tu mano

Entonces, ¿como fue que alguien que apenas conocía y trataba, se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en su pareja en el festival de Noche buena?

El azabache observo como su rubio amigo empezaba a gritar emocionado – ¡Miren! No puedo creerlo, ¡es santa claus!- Naruto empezó a correr de la mano con la chica pelirrosa que la observaba con expresión de "allí va de nuevo…" hacia el joven de traje rojo que estaba rodeado de niños pequeños

-¡Y que me traerá viejo!- sin permiso de nadie, naruto trepo la baranda que los separaba y se trepo en las piernas del aparente "Papa Noel" que lo observo confundido y con terror.

- Idiota, ¡que te estoy diciendo que no existe santa claus!- grito la haruno mientras propinaba un certero golpe en la cabeza del rubio.

-Pero sakura-chan…- lloriqueo el uzumaqui unido a los llantos y chillidos del grupo de niños que hacia unos momentos, rodeaban al hombre disfrazado de san Nicolás.

-¡Como que no existe Santa si ahí esta! –chillo una niña de aproximadamente 5 años, señalando al joven de barba, sakura sudo frió.

- No nena… a lo que quería referirme era…- trato de explicar, mas las palabras no salían de su boca, sonrió nerviosa como única defensa.

-Haber que dices ante eso sakura-chan…-

-Cállate naruto- y sin más le zarandeo

Sasuke dejo de prestar atención y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la joven hyuuga. Recordó lo acontecido en la tarde, cuando de la nada, aquellos dos habían invadido su casa y le rogaron que vallase junto con su amiga hinata al festival, que ella estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y necesitaba distraerse. También recordó que el había tratado de negárseles, pero ambos de alguna forma desconocida lograron convencerle.

"_- vamos sasuke, es navidad! Tebbayo!, aunque sea por una vez al año deja de ser un emo antisocial- "_

Navidad. Palabra sin chiste ni sentido.

- Sa…santa existe naruto-kun- la suave y aguda voz de la morena llamo la atención del grupo 7. Naruto la observo pasmado para luego dirigir miradas rápidas a su novia como quien diciendo "vez, te lo dije, te lo dije". Sakura observo a hinata boquiabierta sin creérselo aun y sasuke... sasuke siguió mirándola, como quien mira a un bicho raro

Observo su níveo rostro, tan blanquecino y de facciones delicadas que la hacían ver como una de esas caras y elegantes muñecas de porcelana que se guardan en las vitrinas de algún coleccionista, su cabello se encontraba atado en un moño, dejando algunos mechones sueltos a cada lado de su mejilla. Su sonrisa y sus labios, pequeños y coloreados de un tono rosa pálido, la hacían ver mas arreglada que de costumbre. Llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono lila con destellos blancos, llevando por los bordes finas capas de un color más oscuro, atado a una cinta de color oro. Sus opalinos ojos se encontraban mirando con ilusión un punto perdido del cielo, su imagen reflejaba añorar algo_, esperanza_

Sus manos se encontraban empuñados en su pecho, como guardando un tesoro, un secreto.

Sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, en un gesto suave y sutil.

Sus cejas se alzaban con elegancia, como quien se sorprende de lo que esta viendo

Y sus ojos, blancos como la luna que ahora se hacia presente detrás de aquellas oscurecidas nubes que indicaban el paso de la noche, parecían querer decir algo, gritar.

Por primera vez en años, sasuke se ruborizo.

- Exis…existe en nuestros corazo…zones- tartamudeo mientras daba unos pequeños pasos hacia el joven uzumaqui, levanto una mano y la apoyo en el pecho de el, agregando con las mejillas pintadas de un color escarlata chillante- ¿Lo…lo siente?- Naruto asintió sonriente

-Gracias hinata-chan- grito mientras le daba un abrazado de oso, sorprendiendo a la heredera hyuuga- ¡tu siempre tan buenaa…!- la haruno le separo de ella, con una expresión de celos en su rostro

- ¡baka que la estas asfixiando!, gomen hinata- se dirigió a ella apenada por el comportamiento impulsivo de su novio, La hyuuga, que simplemente sonreía, dijo- no te preocupes, sakura-san- de la nada, el cielo se ilumino, captando la atención de aquellos 4 jóvenes

- Oigan, ¡ya va a empezar la lluvia de estrellas!, pidamos un deseo- grito de repente el uzumaqui tomando de la mano a su novia. Hinata al ver esta escena se sintio un poco incomoda "ojala tuviera a alguien a quien amar. Al igual que tu, naruto-kun" pensó con tristeza cuando de repente sintio una gélida mano atrapar la suya, hinata volteo la cabeza, encontrándose con unos ojos negros como el carbón.

-Sasu…Sasuke- artículo sorprendida, el uchiha se encontraba a su costado, deleitándose con el brillante panorama en el cielo.

-Pide un deseo- susurro el azabache mientras apretaba su mano con la suya. La hyuuga asintió y cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios_- "Deseo encontrar el amor, y que usted también lo encuentre. Uchiha-san"_

-arigato, sasuke-san- dijo con voz apenas audible. Hinata sabia que no estaba en sus planes acompañarla, y menos pasar estos momentos junto a ella, demo… lo hizo, es por eso que le estaba eternamente agradecida. El moreno, aprovechando que su acompañante tenía los ojos cerrados, inclino su cabeza hacia sus mejillas, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

La joven, a causa de la impresión abrió sus ojos, más no separo el contacto, sasuke movió sus labios contra los de ella con lentitud, separándolos luego de unos segundos. La tomo de la barbilla y la observo como quien observa un tesoro y le susurro en su oído.

-Feliz navidad, hinata- la joven se ruborizo, mientras de sus ojos salían inconcientes lágrimas, que fueron secadas por los pulgares del uchiha, que la miraba con preocupación, _"talvez… no debería haber hecho esto_" pensó

-Feliz navidad sasuke-kun- susurro mientras una enorme sonrisa acaparaba su rostro. Sakura y naruto, que estaban unos pasos mas adelante, contemplando aquella lluvia de estrellas, voltearon sin comprender lo que estaba pasando y observaron a los dos morenos agarrados de las manos, la joven kuonichi tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de este, y el moreno la rodeaba con su brazo libre, protectoramente, mientras ambos se perdían en la mirada del cielo.

Era una escena hermosa.

El uzumaqui y la pelirosa sonrieron al ver el resultado de su esfuerzo e intercambiaron miradas entre si para luego observar la ultima estrella del cielo que faltaba en aquella lluvia de estrellas.

La ultima estrella de navidad.


End file.
